


Unspoken, to Spoken

by GeneralGeryuganshoop



Series: Spoke!Verse [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mike gets to apologize, More hurt/unspoken comfort, The Crying Child is Golden Freddy, actually I wouldn't call it hurt/comfort, prttey much just that, since we don't see any of the comfort, that's an oddly unpopular theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralGeryuganshoop/pseuds/GeneralGeryuganshoop
Summary: 14 years after his brother's death at his hands, and at the jaws of the Fredbear animatronic, Michael Afton still feels the sting every time their birthday rolls around. Every time, he wishes he could've apologized.
Relationships: Michael Afton & The Crying Child
Series: Spoke!Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Unspoken, to Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during chapter 8 of my fic, Begone and Bespoke. I wrote it at like 1 a.m., so excuse any mess.

Micheal groaned as he sat up in his bed, already feeling the wave of feelings roll over him.

God, if he could make it any day but today and tomorrow he would.

His birthday. His brother’s birthday.

The day he murdered his brother.

He forced down the feelings welling up, he couldn’t cry over this. He wasn’t allowed to. He caused it, he wasn’t allowed to be upset about it. He spotted the plush Fredbear his brother always carried around. He claimed that it talked to him, that it helped him. Micheal always told him he was full of it when they were younger.

Now that he was getting older, he thought he was hearing it too.

It started off being every once in a while. He’d hear a vague whisper. Something incoherent, and he ignored it. Then, slowly it got more defined. He’d hear things in his brother’s voice, saying things along the lines of ‘He’s still mad, but he knows it was an accident’, or, ‘He misses you too.’ At some point it turned from third person to first person, “he” turning into “I” slowly. He didn’t dare mention it to anybody. Whether it was because he was scared of being called crazy, or because some deep, traitorous part of his mind wanted him to believe the voice was telling the truth, he never told anyone.

He got out of bed and got dressed.

He was just wearing sweatpants, so whether or not that counted as dressed was up to interpretation, but it was all he could manage, and he wasn’t going anywhere. He looked around his small apartment for something to distract him.

His apartment was just a studio, and he didn’t have much in it besides a small tv, a dresser, and his futon that he never changed out of bed mode. Of course there were the essentials, like a fridge and an oven, and obviously a toilet, but aside from that, his apartment was pretty scarce. Then his eye caught on something. A cheap camera his friend had convinced him to buy. He mentioned liking taking photos, and his friend had driven him to a camera shop the next day, and he bought the nicest one he could afford, without touching _his_ money. And he’d barely used it. Might be a good distraction, or at least something interesting. 

**”Happy birthday, Mikey.”** He sighed, and turned to look at the Fredbear plushie. If it really was Teddy in there, or if he had some connection to it, Micheal hoped he would hear him.

“Happy birthday, Teddy. I’m sorry.”

 **”I know you are.”** Micheal froze. That didn’t come from the plushie. He turned around, and nearly had a heart attack.

The Fredbear animatronic was there on his floor, slumped over. And oddly enough it was holding a bowl of mac and cheese. Not his first choice in a hallucination.

 **”I’ll just leave this here for you.”** The animatronic bear placed the bowl of mac and cheese on his rickety mini table.

“What the fuck.”

 **”That’s the response I was expecting.”**

“Am I hallucinating.”

 **”I mean I doubt it. I think I’m real. Definitely not in the same body I used to be, but that one had a hole in its head, so it wasn’t exactly conventional.”** Something clicked in Micheal’s thoughts at that comment.

“Teddy?”

 **“It’s me.”** Micheal sputtered, and sank to the floor, pulling at his hair.

“But, there’s no way, how did you, what are you, how-” Micheal didn’t even realize the bear was right next to him until he was, making him vaguely consider that this thing could teleport, adding to the long list of what the fucks he had piling up. “So you’re a giant animatronic bear now? Yeah, I’m definitely hallucinating.”

 **“I can prove it.”** Mike laughed dryly.

“Please, how can you prove it?”

 **“I doubt hallucinations show up on pictures.”** Mike glanced at the camera on his nightstand, grabbed it, and pointed the viewfinder at the bear, and took the picture. He checked the camera roll, and clear as day, there was the Fredbear animatronic.

There was Theodore.

He dropped the camera. Teddy caught it.

“I guess the name Teddy is… a bit too literal now.” A soft echoey laugh played from the animatronic, just like when they were kids.

 **“I wanted to talk to you sooner. Or I guess, talk to you directly. I’ve been keeping in touch in other ways.”** A vague gesture at the Fredbear plush on his nightstand answered a number of questions at once. He couldn’t think of much to say, except for five words.

He buried his face into the scratchy fluff of the animatronic, and hugged it, hugged him, hugged Theodore. And he hugged back.

“I missed you so much.”


End file.
